The Assassin and The Empath
by Queen of Locked Hearts
Summary: After the recent defeat of Trigon some of the titans decide to go on a trip leaving Raven, Damian and Cyborg back at the tower. What's the worst that could happen with a determined Cyborg trying to get the two birds together? This takes place during the recent Teen Titans vs Justice League movie. Rating changed to T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen titans vs Justice league fanfic about damian and raven. I really liked this pairing even though I'm a diehard raerob shipper. I haven't seen too many fics written about these two so here it is. This will most likely be a slow burn so enjoy.**

 **Thoughts in italics**

It had been about a week after the titans had defeated Trigon and everyone was getting use to the newest member of the titans. Cyborg instantly became the big brother of the group. He played videogames with Beastboy, sparred with Blue beetle, and became good friends with Raven and Starfire. As for Damian he was well he wasn't on his bad side which is what everyone in the tower wanted.

Cyborgs POV

"BEASTBOY WHEN I CATCH YOU YOU'RE DEAD GRASS STAIN!" I yelled as Beastboy morphed into a cheetah.

"Catch me if you can metal man hahahahaha." Beastboy yelled back as he was turning into the livingroom area before he crashed into something.

"Aye man watch it" Blue beetle said pushing a now de-morphed Beastboy off of him.

"Haha sorr"

Beastboy didn't have a chance to finish since I now had him by the back of his shirt.

"Woah what happened to you?" Blue beetle asked

"The grass stain here thought it would be funny to rig a bunch of balloons filled with motor oil to hit me when I opened the door to my room." I responded

"Dude that is so AWESOME" Blue beetle started as I gave him a look "I uh I mean so not cool dude."

"Do you think you could be any less loud. I'm trying to meditate here." Raven chimed in with her usual monotone voice.

I noticed that Damian was sitting on the couch behind her reading some book that had way too many pages in it. His eyes stopped scanning the page and he glanced down at the empath for a second before resuming his reading.

"Sorry Raven." Right after I said Starfire burst through the door.

"Everyone I have great news!" Starfire said with a huge smile on her face

"And I guess I'm done for the day." Raven said getting up from her spot on the floor to sit next to Damian.

For a second I swear that I saw a ghost of a smile on his face before he put the book he was reading down and handed it to Raven.

"So what's the news Starfire?" Blue beetle asked.

"I have won a free trip to Hollywood. " Starfire said.

"That's great Starfire have fun." Raven said as she was beginning to get up from her seat.

"The trip's not just for me I have two extra tickets sooo I wanted to know who else wanted to come."

"DUDDDDE I'm so in." Beastboy said as he morphed into a bird and flew over to Starfire.

"Well I'm not interested." Damian said as walked out the room.

Raven followed after him which we all assumed meant that she had declined the offer as well. _Something has got to be going on between those two. Hmm maybe I should give them a push._ "I don't think I'd be up for the trip so I guess that leaves you Jaime."

"Ok but I am not rooming with garfield." Jaime said as he Garfield left the room arguing with each other.

 _Now with that settled it's time to work on Damian and Raven._ "Uh I'll see ya later Star." I said as I was halfway out the door.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked

"I need to make a call."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but now I'm back with another chapter about our favorite assassin and empath.**

 _Now with that settled it's time to work on Damian and Raven._ "Uh I'll see ya later Star." I said as I was halfway out the door.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked

"I need to make a call."

Cyborg POV

 _Hmm I told Starfire that I was going to make a call, but would that even be appropriate. I mean calling Batman to ask about how to get Damian and Raven together. Would he even be okay with it? I guess I could call Nightwing. I mean he is like Damian's older brother right?_

I went to the computer to place the call on the screen. He picked up after a few rings.

"Umm Cyborg? Is something wrong?" Nightwing asked with a questioning look

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

"Because we've never talked before. So what is it something wrong with Damian or wait is this about Kori?" He asked with slight concern, more so about Kori than Damian.

"I didn't know you were on a first name basis with Starfire."

"Umm well ya see tha…"

"It's okay man and nothing is wrong with Starfire or Damian. But I was wondering does Damian ever talk to you about girls and stuff. Maybe a certain empath?"

"Damian and I don't really talk that.. Wait are you telling me damian has a crush on the sorceress girl umm Raven right."

"Well I'm not saying that exactly but" Nightwing had cut me off.

"Oh man I can't wait to tell Bruce this. Damian has a crush! Thanks for the tip man."

"Wait that wasn't" _great now he's gone I hope I didn't just mess this up. Well that was a bust I guess I'll clean this motor oil off me now._

I was on my way back to my room when I came across Damian in the hallway.

"Victor."

"Hey Damian." I was about to walk past him when he put his arm out in front of me. "Umm something I can do for you?"

"Yes stay out of my business" damian said with venom in his voice.

 _Uh oh this can't be good_ "What do you mean?"

"I had an interesting conversation with Nightwing just now. Want to take a guess as to what the conversation was about?" Damian said still holding the same amount of venom in his voice.

 _Wow Nightwing works fast._ "Okay listen I just wanted to know if something was going on between you and Raven."

"So your first course of action was to call Nightwing." Damian raised an eyebrow as he locked his gaze on Cyborg.

"Well you know I did it out of concern for Raven she's been through a lot recently." _I hope he bought that because there's no way I can explain this._

"So what you're saying is out of concern for Raven you went and called nightwing to ask about me. You what it really sounds like is that you're just being a little too inquisitive for your own good and using Raven as a copout."

 _Okay obviously Damian is not buying this. I've got to do something so he doesn't try to kill me._

"Next time you have something to say try saying it to my face. Don't try to sneak around and get others involved. Or next time I won't be as generous with just talking to you." Damian said as he turned to walk away.

 _Note to self don't piss of Damian._

Damian's POV

 _How dare he try to pry into personal matters. Not that anything that has to do with Raven and I are personal matters. She's just been through alot and she pried into my mind. We just relate to each other. Wait what am I doing. I don't have to justify my relationship with her. Not that I even have a relationship with Raven._

"Damian dude which shirt will attractive more ladies. This one or this one." Beastboy asked with ridiculous enthusiasm appearing from his room.

"Neither they're both horrendous. Besides you have green skin and you choose two green shirts simply brilliant decision making." I told Beastboy briskly walking past him into my room. I walk over to my bed and see a book laying there.

 _Hmm Raven must left it here after I gave it back to her earlier. She must have used her powers to leave it here. I'll have to talk with Cyborg and Starfire about upgrading the security system. Anyway I better finish this so I can give it back to her._


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of stuff has been going on so I haven't had time to work on any fics, but I'll try to update more often.**

 _Hmm Raven must left it here after I gave it back to her earlier. She must have used her powers to leave it here. I'll have to talk with Cyborg and Starfire about upgrading the security system. Anyway I better finish this so I can give it back to her._

Nightwing POV

 _I can't believe Damian has a crush. Who knew the kid was capable of actually feeling things. Things other than bloodlust. Oh man I can't wait to call Bruce and tell him. Wait this is too good I need to see him in person for this._ I thought as I left my apartment and made my way to my motorcycle. _If I hurry I can be in Gotham in about 2 hours or so. This is gonna be great. I hope Bruce's reaction is better than Damian's was._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I had just hung up with Cyborg and I had decided to call Damian. With every ring I got a little more excited. That kid never cracks his poker face, unless he's angry or rude or..._

"What do you want Grayson?" Damian said with disdain.

"Hello to you too."

"Get to the point Grayson."

"Well I happened to hear from a mechanical buddy of mine" _I guess we're buddies now_ " that birds of a feather flock together." _I heard Damian sigh heavily I couldn't help, but smile at the thought._

"Wipe that smile off your face Grayson I can feel it through the phone."

"I have no idea what you mean, but how is the sorceress Raven right?" _The extended pause on the phone meant that Damian wasn't willing to indulge me_ " I mean I heard about everything and I mean everything. Kori was quite descriptive about the events at the carnival. The ferris wheel, the ring toss, even the two of you sharing cotton candy when you thought no one was looking. Oh and you had no idea how much I laughed when she told me you played Beastboy in a large scale version of DDR." _More silence huh?_ "Also everything that had happened with going to a different dimension and you fighting Ra's"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!"

 _Wow this is one of the few times I've ever heard him this angry. Better not anger him any further._ "Well no matter just wanted to see how you and your little girlfriend are doing. Have fun, but not too much fun."

"You're insufferable you know that."

"Bye Damian" _The little brat he didn't even say bye._

 _END FLASHBACK_

 _Wow I didn't even realize I was almost back to the manor._

No One's Pov

It only took Nightwing a few minutes to make his way up to familiar gates. He punched in his security code and rode up to Wayne Manor to be greeted by an old friend. As he got off his bike and walked up to the steps he was feeling affectionate a decided to give Alfred a hug.

"My word Master Dick whatever brought this on?" The englishmen said with confusion abundant.

"Nothing Alfred just some good news for Bruce about a certain psychopathic son of his. Where is he anyway?" Nightwing asked completely ignoring Alfred astonishment at his behavior.

"Well Master Bruce is currently residing in the Batcave, but you"

"Thanks Alfred." Nightwing had cut off Alfred and was already making his way to the Batcave.

Batman's POV

"Well that concludes the rest of information briefing. Since there's been no signs of the corrupters over this extended period of time it's safe to say the demonic entity has truly left his realm." I was finishing up telling the rest of the league.

"Man won't lantern be mad he missed this to go on some quest in space." Flash said breaking the tension that held the room as Batman spoke.

"Flash please let Batman finish."Wonder Woman spoke up from her spot next to Superman.

"Thank you." I replied to Wonder Woman. I took note of how close she and Superman had been standing since the beginning of the meeting. _I must remember to follow up on "relationship" may end up having an unwanted outcome._ "Now on to the next matter at hand Arthur contacted me from Atlantis he said that"

"Hey you'll never believe what I found out today about Damian" Nightwing was cut off by the stares of 3 Justice League members and his former mentor.

All I could do was sigh at the sight of Nightwing's excitement over something involving Damian. I drag my gaze back to Nightwing as he seems to be frozen from the realization that he's interrupting.

"Uh am I interrupting?" Nightwing asked

I respond taking a few steps forward "Yes. Now what is so important that you had to barge in here?"


	4. Chapter 4

All I could do was sigh at the sight of Nightwing's excitement over something involving Damian. I drag my gaze back to Nightwing as he seems to be frozen from the realization that he's interrupting.

"Uh am I interrupting?" Nightwing asked

I respond taking a few steps forward "Yes. Now what is so important that you had to barge in here?"

Nightwing's POV

 _I was obviously interrupting, but since I came this far I might as well continue._ "Well I just so happen to have some information concerning Damian that might be interesting to you."

Batman's gazed harden at what I had just said. _Well he's obviously in no mood for this. Maybe I should just leave for now?_

"Whatever it is concerning Damian can surely wait." Batman said in a steady tone that had an underlying anger to it.

"Now now come on Batman Nightwing came all the way here to tell you something about your son don't you think you should hear him out? Go ahead Nightwing besides we could use a break." Flash said as he sped from his position near Batman now to behind me.

 _Well at least someone is interested in my news about Damian._ "Uh thanks Flash." I said not really sure of how the situation had changed so quickly.

"Well as rumor has it that Damian has a crush on a certain female titan." I said trying to hold back the smile threatening to appear on my face.

At my declaration Batman only raised an eyebrow. Wonder Woman was the first member to speak up.

"That is adorable, but from my understandings the age difference between Damian and Starfire would prove problematic." Wonder Woman said stunning all the males in the room.

"Uh I think he was talking about Raven. At least I hope he is. You are talking about Raven right?" Superman stepped up asking me.

"Yes." I responded to the larger man while nodding vigorously. _Just the thought of that brat with my Kori. Truly the stuff of nightmares._

"And this warrants my concern because?" Batman had asked obviously not seeing the bigger picture.

"It should concern you because your son has taken a liking to a girl you know almost nothing about. For heaven's sake her demon father just nearly brought about an apocalypse." I could tell that Batman still didn't see the importance. _Geez Bruce has always been cold when it comes to matters of the heart._

"You know maybe Nightwing's onto something here. Perhaps giving the kid some fatherly wisdom on the female of the species would do him some good." Flash spoke up as he began to take another bite of a sandwich.

 _Where did he even get that._ "Anyway I think that you should talk to him." I said making my way over the Batman.

"If you're so worried about him than why don't you go do something about it." Batman said turning his back to me.

 _That's actually not a bad idea. Plus what a better spot to watch and annoy Damian than from front row. Oh this is going to be fun._

"Okay." I said to Batman which must have been a surprise to him because he turned around slightly.

"Hey sounds like fun count me in." Flash said speeding back over to Nightwing.

"Me too." Wonder Woman said stepping up to the two men. "And Superman will obviously be joining us on this endeavor to get the two young ones together."

"I will?" Superman questioned looking at the amazon.

"Yes it will be just like in the movies" She responded to her boyfriend.

Before I even realized it the four of us were leaving the Batcave to come up with a plan to get Damian and Raven together. As I was the last to exit I could've sworn I heard Bruce say something along the lines of "At least they're all out of my cave now",but I just ignored it.

Meanwhile back at the Titans Tower

Damian's POV

"Well that took longer than expected, but I finished it." I said aloud to myself. _I wonder if I should find Raven and return her book to her. Where could she be?_ As if I question had been answered something drew me over to my window I looked down and saw she was meditating in the same spot she had been that first night I spent here. I decided to go down and meet her. I put on my red hoodie and grabbed the book. As I was walking through the hallway I ran into Victor again.

"Hey Damian I was just about to go and grab something to eat. Did you want anything? Also do you know where Raven is I was gonna ask her what she wanted. I'm kinda just taking down everyone's order's I already got blue's, Star's and BB's." Cyborg said still wary of Damian from their earlier conversation.

"Spinach gnocchi and I'm on my way to Raven right now."As I said this he seemed to be taken back for a second. "Why is there a problem with that?"

"No it's just Starfire has been looking for her for about 2 hours now with no luck. While you have been in your room almost all day and know exactly where to find her." Cyborg said with a small smirk playing upon his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: please read

I know it's been a long while since I've updated anything on here. But now I'm back and I'm going to be working on this fic and possibly another one starring these two birds because I've been inspired by Teen Titans Judas Contract.

Anyway for future reference I'm gonna have trigon speak up as well but that will be in _**bold Italics**_ since he'd trapped in the gem.

Thanks for Reading. And a huge thank you to everyone who left reviews or comments. They really help knowing that people want me to continue writing.

"No it's just Starfire has been looking for her for about 2 hours now with no luck. While you have been in your room almost all day and know exactly where to find her." Cyborg said with a small smirk playing upon his lips.

Damian's POV

"Yea well she obviously doesn't have the capacity to figure out that Raven is probably hiding from her and those horrendous fashion choices of her's." I told Victor as I continue to walk past him.

"Uh yea. Well let Raven know about dinner alright." Cyborg said as he just stood there.

"Ok." Was all I said as I continued on my way to give Raven her book back. Soon I made my way outside to where I saw Raven meditating. _She looks quite peaceful._ I walked over to her and decided to wait until she was finished, so I sat in front of her.

Raven's POV

I sensed another presence approaching me and was on guard, but then immediately relax as I recognized it as Damian. He and I have gotten close over the past week. Which was admittedly weird because neither of us were very open about well anything, but we somehow came to a silent agreement. We have similar interest in literature and our not so perfect childhoods not to mention a few other things and our disdain for Beastboy's horrid sense of humor. _Kindred spirits_. I smiled at the thought. _Ahh I can feel him staring again. I guess I'm done for tonight._ "Did you need something from me?" I asked in a calm monotone voice.

"I'm just here to return your book. It was an interesting read." Damian said sliding the book towards Raven.

"Glad you could enjoy it. Before you came I didn't really have anyone else to talk about..well much of anything. I mean Starfire is nice and all, but she's overly positive and not very deep, Jaime was dealing with the beatle, that would've only left Beastboy. Enough said." As I spoke I could sense something I hadn't felt off of Damian before an uneasiness or perhaps apprehension. "Is something wrong?" _I could just read his mind, but he wouldn't appreciate that and I don't want to ruin what I have between us. Wait...what I have between us? There's nothing there why did I even think that?_

 _ **Why you do most things with these humans is a question I ask everyday?**_

 _If I wanted your opinion I'd ask. My relationships are none of your concern. Not that I have any. I mean not like that but.. Wait I don't need to explain myself to you._

 _ **These humans are only useful in one aspect daughter. You've become weak by being around them.**_

 _NO they are my friends MY FAMILY. They've done more for me than you ever have and I won't let you speak about them that way._

Damian POV

 _Raven had asked me if something was wrong. I should probably give her an answer, but she seems to be having a kind of internal battle and I won't interrupt her. I know I hate having my thoughts interrupted. Thoughts huh? Could she have read my mind, but she wouldn't do that not after the first time right? And that was only because I was injured, but I should confirm that she isn't. Right?_ "Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to ask if you were okay you seem not yourself just then." I tried to say without letting my concern spill into my tone.

"It was nothing just my father voicing his unwanted opinion. I just have to ignore him."

 _So that's what it was_ "well it's getting late. I'm going to head back in to do some training." I got up and stared at Raven for a minute she seemed jumpy like she had more to say. When her eyes met mine I turned and started to walk away "Oh and Cyborg was looking for you wanted to know what you wanted for dinner" was the last thing I said before heading back into the tower. I didn't see Raven for the rest of the night. As I spent most of the time training and sorting through my thoughts. It was around 1 am when I had made it back to my room and got a call from Nightwing. I walked over to the bed and laid down.

"Do you realize what time it is?" I say just wanting whatever this conversation will be about to be over quickly. _Why did I even answer the phone?_

"Okay I get that it's late, but I need to know how you feel about japanese food?"

"Sooo you call me at 1 in the morning to ask my preference on food? What's this about grayson?" I asked even though I had a sneaking suspicion.

"Can you just cooperate for once and answer my question. It's not that difficult a simply yes or no. Besides there's still more to plan so I need to know now."

"More to plan? Grayson I'm in no mood to play games with you at such a time. Now unless this has something to do with father I'm hanging up."

"Damian hey wai.."

I didn't let him finish his sentence as I hung up the phone. I'm in no mood for whatever he was going on about. I turned off my light and closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep the image of Raven on the ferris wheel appeared. _Okay so maybe I won't be going to sleep for a while._ I sighed sitting up in the bed.


End file.
